Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) mainly comprises a liquid crystal display panel, a scan driving circuit and a data driving circuit, wherein the liquid crystal display panel comprises a color film substrate and an array substrate set for a cell, and a liquid crystal layer set between these two substrates, and the scan driving circuit and the data driving circuit connect to TFT switching elements on the array substrate, respectively.
In traditional TFT-LCD array substrates, one TFT switching element is controlled by one data line and one gate line, and a pixel electrode connected to the TFT switching element is driven by switching on or switching off the TFT switching element. While the array substrate operates, the data line transmits a video data signal in the data driving circuit to source of the TFT switching element and thus controls voltage of the pixel electrode; the scan line transmits a scan driving signal in the scan driving circuit to gate of the TFT switching element and thus controls on and off of the TFT switching element.
In the procedure of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that in traditional TFT-LCD array substrates, the number or length of data lines and gate lines will be correspondingly increased along with the increasing of size and/or display resolution. Since the number of data lines is increased and the length of data lines is too long, display problems such as signal delay will be caused; if width of data lines is increased for reducing signal delay, aperture opening ratio of pixel regions will be decreased, and defects affecting display performance will easily be produced at boundaries of data lines.